This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of nectarine, Prunus persica var. nucipersica cv. ‘Sunectwentysix’. The new variety was first originated by hybridization in June 2014 by Terry Bacon as breeder number: ‘NE1674W’. The new variety was first evaluated by Terry A. Bacon near Wasco, Calif. in Kern County.
The new variety ‘Sunectwentysix’ is characterized by early ripening, very large sized and sweet fruit, a high brix value and a high brix:acid ratio.
The seed parent is ‘NE521’ (unpatented breeding selection), and the pollen parent is bulk pollen of four unpatented white fleshed nectarines: ‘NE1156W’; ‘NE1195W’; ‘NE1207W’; and ‘NE1211W’. The parent varieties were first crossed in February 2011, the date of first sowing being February 2012 and the date of first flowering being February 2014. The new nectarine variety ‘Sunectwentysix’ was first asexually propagated by Terry Bacon near Wasco, Kern County, Calif. in February 2015 by dormant grafting.
The new variety ‘Sunectwentysix’ is distinguished from the varieties making up its bulk pollen parent by the flower type, time of full bloom, time of ripening, diameter perpendicular to suture, fruit weight, brix and titratable acidity as compared in the table below.
TABLE 1DiameterTitrat-FullFirstperpen-ableFlowerBloomRipedicularFruitAcidityCultivarTypedateDateto suturegmBrix(%)Sunec-ShowyFeb.Jun.72 mm192160.25twentysix145NE1195WShowyFeb. 8May67 mm155151.0 9NE1207WNon-Feb.May70 mm171150.40showy1216NE1211WNon-Feb. 8May70 mm184130.84showy28NE1156WShowyFeb. 6Apr.55 mm 80100.7825
The new variety ‘Sunectwentysix’ is distinguished from its seed parent, ‘NE521’ (unpatented breeding selection), in that the new variety ripens about 33 days later than the seed parent. The new variety ‘Sunectwentysix’ also has a white flesh color, compared to yellow flesh color for ‘NE521’. The new variety ‘Sunectwentysix’ also has a larger fruit weight of 192 g, higher brix at 16% and Brix:Acid of 64, compared to a fruit weight of 160 g, brix of 13% and Brix:Acid of 14 for ‘NE521’.
The new variety ‘Sunectwentysix’ resembles ‘Arctic Sweet’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,542) in that both ripen about the same and both have white flesh. The new variety ‘Sunectwentysix’ differs from ‘Arctic Sweet’ in that the new variety has a brix of 16% and Brix:Acid of 64, compared to a brix of 13% and Brix:Acid of 37 for ‘Arctic Sweet’. The new variety ‘Sunectwentysix’ resembles ‘Candy Pearl’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,249) in that both have white flesh. The new variety ‘Sunectwentysix’ differs from ‘Candy Pearl’ in that the new variety ripens 16 days earlier than ‘Candy Pearl’. The new variety ‘Sunectwentysix’ also differs from ‘Arctic Sweet’ and ‘Candy Pearl’ in that the fruit weight of the new variety is 196 g compared to 162 g for ‘Arctic Sweet’ and 175 g for for ‘Candy Pearl’.
The new variety ‘Sunectwentysix’ has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, cuttings and grafting.